


Battle Cry

by SchlockOfAges



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Banshee Loki, Carnage - Freeform, Castles, Dark Ages, Darkside Loki, Destruction, Execution, Hanging, I Love You, Impending Death, Knight Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a Banshee and also has wizard powers, Loki loses it, M/M, Magic, Male banshee, Male counterparts, Manshee, Master/Servant, Poor Loki, Prince Thor, Royalty, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Servant Loki, Swords & Sorcery, True Love, banshee scream, numb, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlockOfAges/pseuds/SchlockOfAges
Summary: On the eve his lover Thor goes into battle, Loki fears for the Prince's safety. Not realizing the power that flow inside him, he tries to warn Thor, only to have that power be unleashed when it's too late.





	Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> MANSHEE LOKI TIME!!!!!! I know Banshees have no male counterparts, which sucks cause I could see a lot of guys in different fandom's being fucking awesome Manshees. 
> 
> Oh and with Loki's powers, he knows something's up, feels changes, but doesn't really feel them until it's too late. Now I'm not sure if Banshees have powers like this, besides their earsplitting screams, but perhaps the Banshee thing is apart of his situation.

One inevitable fact about war is that there will always be death. Always, no matter how much you try, Loki has never heard of a war without death. And this fact doesn't ease his nerves one bit.

He was born into slavery and has spent his whole life with the Odinson family. When he was 8 years old, his father died from sickness. A year later, his mother was suspected of Witchcraft and was burned at the stake.

From that point on, Loki was alone. But he always looked up to her. She was strong, fearless, but also a gentle, innocent child of nature. She brought harm to none, but was put to death because she had magic in her blood. Passed down from her mother, grandmother, and so on.

He knew she was a witch, but told no one. Not a soul, and even if people look at him as the boy with the witch mother, he would still defend her, and take her secret to his grave.

Ever since she died, he wondered if her magic and the magic of his family flows through his veins. He would have sensed it, but then again, only the women in his family carried it, not the men. And he is obviously no woman. 

He's heard rumors of men who have magic, but he's never known one. Everyone thinks only women can have magic, but apparently, they are wrong. When someone is executed, the whole kingdom is forced to watch.

Although some people don't mind it, in fact most enjoy it, the rest are forced to watch. To make an example. Keep everyone in line, and show them what will happen if they disobey. And Loki had to stand and watch his mother burn. A 9 year old boy.

After that, he lost his faith. In God, in humanity, but he hid it well, and still does. His innocence, his childhood, was taken when he watched her burn. Heard her screams. They've haunted him every night since, and sometimes, even now, he'd wake up screaming. He thought his pain would never end, until Thor.

Thor Odinson. Son of the King and Queen, and sole heir to the throne. He was friendly to Loki, treating him as a friend instead of a servant boy. He reminded Loki of the sun, especially with his hair. Bright, warm, and full of life. His blue eyes reminded him of the sea, vast, and deep, full of mystery. He apologized to the boy after his mother was killed and from that point on, the two became inseparable. 

Though Thor knew he wasn't supposed to be friends with anyone of lower social class, he didn't care. He was a friend to everyone, and everyone loved him. Not just because he was royalty, but he's a kind, gentle, loving soul with a big heart. 

As the years passed and the two grew older, Loki realized he was in love with the Prince. And he was shocked to learn that Thor had fallen for him to. He knows he's promised to another by his parents, he's promised Loki that his heart belonged to him and him alone. Once he's married, it'll be harder to keep their affair hidden. They're surprised they kept it quiet for this long.

 

##

 

Thor had told Loki he wanted to see him tonight, the eve before he's to leave and fight for his Kingdom. When he returns, he'll be married. Loki waited and snuck about the castle until he reached Thor's chambers. He grabbed a stone off the floor and kept himself hidden as he threw it away from him, hoping to distract the guards and get them to leave their post.

The guards went to investigate the noise, giving the servant enough to time to slip past them. As he rounded the corner, he was quickly pulled in, a hand clamped over his mouth. He was relieved when he saw his Prince and the Prince smiled. "Shhh, quiet now, my Love." And Loki smiled as he was led to the bed he's come to call his friend for the past few years. 

 

##

 

Loki moved off from his position on top of the Prince, and curled up next to him. Thor pulled Loki against him and kissed the top of the servants head. Loki laid his head on the blonds strong chest and they fell into peaceful silence. 

Thor must've sensed Loki's distress, and said "I can almost hear your heart screaming, my Love. What troubles you?" 

Loki looked up at him and said "You know what...Have you forgotten that at dawn, you leave to possibly die.."

The Prince sighed and shifted onto his side to better look at him. He held his gaze and said "I know you worry, I worry to. But I promise you, I'll will return."

The servant nodded and asked "Alive?"

Thor smiled and said "Of course. After my marriage to Jane, I'll only lie with her in hopes of producing heirs. But my heart will always belong to you, and you alone...I would give everything to marry you, instead of her."

He kissed the servants lips and said "I'll come back to you, I swear it."

 

##

 

Dawn came, and they were off. Loki continued his work in the castle, tending to every duty give to him. He worked while his mind reeled with Thor. He promised he would return, and he prayed he would.

Even with Thor plaguing every inch of his mind, something else managed to find it's way there. For some time, Loki's sensed a change in himself. He knows his body has stopped the change with him becoming a man, but something else seems to be going on.

He's not sure what it is, but it's really starting to get to him. And with Thor gone, it's getting stronger. They've been gone for almost a day, and he doesn't know if the battles started already or not. 

While he was cleaning the linens, he felt something was very wrong. He tried to ignore it and went back to work, when suddenly, he saw flashes in his head. Images of a battle going on, horses running, hooves thundering on the ground as they ran, swords clashing, metal clashing against metal, men screaming.

It actually caused Loki to lose his balance and he was on the ground, screaming like he was being killed. The scream echoed throughout the castle, and all eyes of the working servants were on him.

Suddenly he saw Thor's face. His beautiful face, covered with sweat, and blood, and Loki realized something awful was about to happen. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds and he was off.

He knew stealing a horse would have him killed, but he didn't care, he had to get to Thor. He knew where the bloody mess is happening, and he rode to get there.

 

##

 

In just a few hours, he sensed he was closing in on the battlefield. He didn't know how, but he didn't stop to think. When he felt close enough, he got off of the horse and started running.

He ran until his legs burned and soon, he saw the clearing, an the hell raging in it. There were hundreds of men fighting, he knew it was gonna be impossible to just waltz in and hope to find his Prince before getting stabbed or God knows what.

But he knew he had to get to him, just seeing his face like that, he feared his promise of returning to him alive, won't be kept.

He ran towards the carnage screaming Thor's name and while the Prince is fighting, his helmet gone during the fighting. He can hear someone screaming for him. He broke his concentration long enough to see Loki running towards him, when suddenly there was a blow to the back of his knee, and he cried out, falling to his knees.

He kept his eyes on his lover and Loki watched frozen as the man who blew his knee out raised his sword and brought it down, ignoring Loki's pleas before severing his Prince's head from his body.

The scream the servant let out didn't affect him, but was almost deafening to the other. As he screamed, the sound actually shot out like a massive gust of wind. It pushed out to the carnage before him, and all the remaining knights tried to cover their ears, the sound causing blood to shoot out from their ears.

Loki remembers the last thing his mother told him before they took her away from him.

 

##

 

"Loki. I don't have much time left. But I wanted you to know that I love you. And I will always be with you." 

The young boy smiled and said "I know. I love you too."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a very special boy, my Love. You have a beautiful light inside of you."

He didn't know what that meant, but he asked "Is it like yours?"

She chuckled and said "In a way. I believe we all have a light inside us. And yours is absolutely beautiful."

 

##

 

When his wailing finally stop, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt fire in his veins, and suddenly saw his hands surrounded in a green inferno, and then the rest of his body. Is this the light his mother spoke of?

Whatever it was, he clenched his fists, seeing Thor's death playing over and over again in his head. The tears flowed harder and he let out another scream, more powerful than the last and dropped to his knees. As soon as his knees touched the earth, all hell broke loose. An explosion like effect cracked the earth, dirt flying, trees exploding. The knights' who tried to save themselves from the first scream, blown off their feet, heads and bodies explosing, blood and guts everywhere. Loki watched every bit of what his newfound power was doing. 

In a sense he felt good watching them suffer, grinning at their pain, since they did the same to him the minute they took his Prince away. Once the carnage had stopped, he was surrounded by silence. The inferno that surrounded him disappeared completely, and he slowly rose up from the ground, going over to find his Prince.

He quickly found his head, lying a few feet away from his body, and he sobbed as he reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry...This is all my fault..." And spent the next few hours crying and screaming, until he was found. He watched as King Odin and his men rode on their horses, slowing as they saw the servant crying next to the Prince's headless body, Thor's head on his lap.

He looked up at the King and softly said "They...They k-killed him..." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "So I did the s-same to them..." And started laughing like a madman before the King ordered them to arrest him.

 

##

 

After they took him away, he screamed to let Thor be with him just a little while longer. When they denied his wish, he went numb. Watching Thor die already made him numb, but it only grew stronger. 

Today he's to be hanged for Witchcraft. After spending days locked up in the dungeon, he was actually anticipating his execution. He stayed perfectly still, mind elsewhere as they slipped the noose on, securing it around his neck. The Kingdom cursed at him, threw things at him, and he didn't fight back at all.

When given the right to say his final words, he simply looked up at the sky and smiled a little and softly said "Just a moment, my Love. I'm coming." Before the lever was pulled, and the floor dropped beneath his feet.

 

-The End-


End file.
